pixarfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Блэк, Льюис
|изображение = Lewis Black Aviano 2.jpg |описание изображения = В 2007 году |имя при рождении = Льюис Найлс Блэк Lewis Niles Black |место рождения = , США |профессия = - писатель социальный критик |годы активности = 1981 — наст. время |направление = |награды = American Comedy Awards (2001) (2011) }} 'Льюис Блэк''' ( ; род. 30 августа 1948, Вашингтон) — американский стендап-комик, актёр, сценарист, драматург и продюсер. Более всего известен своей комедийной рубрикой «Back in Black» в телепередаче «The Daily Show», а также появлениями на канале HBO. Блэк считается одним из самых циничных комиков в США, а нервозность и гнев, часто демонстрируемые им во время выступлений, стали его своего рода «визитной карточкой»Lewis Black Is Not An Asshole | Antiquiet. В настоящее время проживает в Нью-Йорке. Начало карьеры Льюис Блэк родился в Вашингтоне, округ Колумбия, и вырос в Силвер-Спринге, штат МэрилендLewis Black | Bio | The Daily Show with Jon Stewart . Получил степень бакалавра в области драмы от университета Северной Каролины в Чапел-Хилл (до поступления в него год учился в Мэрилендском университете в Колледж-Парке) и степень магистра в области драмы от школы драмы Йельского университетаLewis Black Biography — Fandango. В 1960-х годах принадлежал к движению хиппи, принимал участие в их протестных акциях и употреблял в больших количествах галлюциногенные и наркотические веществаLewis Black: The angry comic — The Washington Post. Этот опыт частично послужил впоследствии для его пьес и более поздних выступлений в жанре стендап. После окончания получения образования он некоторое время работал в федеральном бюро по делам индейцев, где впервые столкнулся с силой американской чиновничьей бюрократии. В те молодые годы Блэк, по его словам, был идеалистом и пытался выполнять свою работу ответственно, помогая индейцам в резервациях, но не мог преодолеть «стены бюрократии, глупости и чёрствости»; по его словам, всё это оставило глубокий след в его душе и в значительной степени стало причиной демонстрируемого им на выступлениях гнева и разочарования по отношению к американской бюрократии . После этого периода своей жизни он решил посвятить себя главному интересу своей жизни — театру. Он написал более 40 пьес и был художественным руководителем театра на 42-й улице в квартале «Адская кухня» Нью-Йорка в период 1981—1989 годовLewis Black, Playwright — The New Yorker. После смены руководства театра Блэк покинул его и продолжил свою карьеру в стендап-комиком на телевидении и радиоLewis Black // The Observer. В этот же период своей жизни Блэк женился. В своей автобиографии он написал, что, когда вышел со своей новой женой из ЗАГСа, увидел человека, на которого надевали наручники сотрудники полиции. Блэк называют это событие зловещим предзнаменованием. Брак продлился меньше года . «Back in Black» и рост популярности В 1996 году Блэк начал выступать в собственной комедийной рубрике «Back in Black» телепередачи «Daily Show», продолжая делать это до сегодняшнего дня. В ней он даёт свою оценку политическим и общественным событиям, происходящим в Соединённых Штатах, довольно необычным способом: читая полные цинизма, разочарования и резкого юмора монологи, обнажая все проблемы американского общества. Эта передача стала хитом и принесла Блэку большую известность . С 2003 года Блэк является ведущим церемонии вручения Всемирной премии за глупость (World Stupidity Awards), проходящей ежегодно в Монреале, Канада. Блэк в настоящее время ведёт также (с 2008 года) собственное шоу на канале Comedy Central под названием The Root of All Evil («Корень всех зол»), каждый выпуск которого представляет собой пародию на своеобразное судебное разбирательство, в котором два комедианта, исполняющих роли адвокатов двух кандидатов на звание «корня всех зол», представляют аргументы и контраргументы, почему их претендент может являться «корнем всех зол», а претендент оппонента — нет. После озвучивания каждым кандидатом заключительных аргументов и контраргументов Блэк проводит опрос мнения «зрительской аудитории», после чего на основании аргументов, результатов опроса (которым он редко следует) и своего мнения, определяет, выступая в шоу в роли судьи, какой из двух кандидатов является большим злом (например, ими могут быть телеведущая Опра Уинфри или католическая церковь)«Comedy Central Gets Angry With Lewis Black». IGN.com. October 4, 2007.. В 2006 году он сыграл роль в фильме «Человек года». Избранная дискография * The White Album — 2000 * Unleashed DVD (3 Shows from Comedy Central + Extras — 2002 * Rules of Enragement — 2003 * Black On Broadway DVD (2003 HBO Special) — 2004 * Lewis black taxed beyond belive (2004 HBO Special) — 2004 * Luther Burbank Performing Arts Center Blues — 2005 * Live at Carnegie Hall — 2006 Избранная фильмография Актёр :Кроме озвучивания * — Ханна и её сёстры / Hannah and Her Sisters — Пол * — Лестница Иакова / Jacob's Ladder — доктор Иакова * 1990—1991 — Дни и ночи Молли Додд / The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd — Берни (в 5 эпизодах) * — Напролом / The Hard Way — банкир * — Нас приняли! / Accepted — Бен Льюис * 2006 — Человек года / Man of the Year — Эдди Лэнгстон * 2006 — Дети без присмотра / Unaccompanied Minors — Оливер Портер * — / Stark Raving Black — документальный фильм — стендап-выступление * — / Afghan Luke — Льюис Блэк Озвучивание :Фильмы, мультфильмы, мультсериалы, видеоигры * — Шоу Брака / The Brak Show — разные персонажи (в 2 эпизодах) * — / The Happy Elf — Норберт * 2005, 2007 — Харви Бёрдман / Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law — Смертельный Дупликатор (в 4 эпизодах) * — Фарс пингвинов / Farce of the Penguins — пингвин Джимми * 2008 — — Смертельный Дупликатор * — / Peep World — рассказчик за кадром * 2010—2013 — Скуби-Ду: Мистическая корпорация / Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated — мистер Е. / Рики Оуэнс (в 23 эпизодах) * , 2014 — Черепашки-ниндзя / Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles — паук Байтс / Вик (в 2 эпизодах) * — Головоломка / Inside Out — Гнев Продюсер * — / Lewis Black's Root of All Evil (исполнительный, 8 эпизодов) * — / Stark Raving Black (исполнительный) Сценарист * , 2000, 2002 — / Comedy Central Presents — 3 эпизода * — / Stark Raving Black Награды и номинации * 2001 — American Comedy Awards — «Самый смешной стендап-комик (мужчины)» — победа. * 2007 — в категории «Лучшая работа в варьете, мюзикле или комедии» за продюсирование и сценарий автобиографического телефильма Lewis Black: Red, White & Screwed — номинация. * 2011 — Грэмми в категории «Лучший комедийный альбом» за сценарий и исполнение главной роли в фильме-концерте — победа. * 2014 — Грэмми в категории «Лучший комедийный альбом» за телефильм «В Бога мы ржавеем» — номинация. Примечания Категория:Писатели по алфавиту Категория:Писатели XXI века Категория:Драматурги по алфавиту Категория:Драматурги США Категория:Драматурги XXI века Категория:Социалисты США Категория:Стендап-комики США Категория:Актёры озвучивания США Категория:Выпускники Йельской школы драмы en:Lewis Black